


A companion for life.

by RoswellNM42



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Immortality, M/M, Old Age, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: "True blood, Eric northman /Jason Stackhouse, years of love pass till Jason asked to be made a vampire"
Relationships: Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A companion for life.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



  
It was selfish, pure and simple greed, but the truth was he couldn't live without Jason Stackhouse anymore. Not after so many years together of pure, true love. He had resisted the urge to turn Jason for quite some time now. Jason was in his forties now, only a few patches of white mixed with dirty blond hair could give this away. He had become town sheriff in the years they spent together, and the thought of something happening at work to his fragile human companion was weighing on Eric even more so lately.

He had never once turned a lover, to give someone this course would be the worst thing imaginable, but something he knew one day he would do himself, only if and when he found his true mate, his true companion in his undead life to share it with.

It had been Jason to ask, one afternoon as they enjoyed dinner together.

And Eric had been thinking about it for quite some time now. Pondering about being mortal forever with Jason and living their lives out together. He wonders if he should of done it sooner, when Jason was still a little younger, but to take away a human life too early would be a crime, so he concludes that he had indeed done the right thing in waiting.

Now just felt right.

He's beside Jason when he comes up out of the ground, digging himself out of the dirt.

"It's okay."

He says as he gives him the bag of blood to drink from. Holding the back of his neck with love as he caresses it, allowing Jason to quench his thirst and newly found hunger.

It was time they share an eternal life together. The beginning of something new and something that in part they had been doing for years now too, only know they had forever to live side by side. As equal, no longer a human and vampire companion, but both creatures of the night.   



End file.
